When Dawn Breaks
by bmiller0710
Summary: Im guessing and hopeing that we have all seen alpha and omega the movie... and most of us have seen paific rim... what if we mix things up?


**Hey guys here is a sneak peek at my upcoming story this one WILL take a while for me to actually start updating, if you have seen the movie pacific rim you will know some of the things I am talking about and what they look like, but none the less here is the first chapter to The Lone pilot… enjoy. Ps I haven't been able to update as I was saying I hade finals to take but now that they are over I can pick up the pace agen. Also what would you think of me doing a quick one-shot? **

**Unknown PoV**

It has been twenty years since the last Kaiju attack twenty years since we stopped the clock, a lot has happened only a year after the last attack the world went into a jaeger war they were more dangerous than a nuclear weapon could ever be, the major cities are nothing but rubble now all there are is small pockets of people, we have almost brought our self to extinction but in the past year the united nations have gotten a hold on the war and are now the main super power of the world we have rebuilt and rebuilt and we are finally back to what we could call close to normal. Most people have forgotten about the kaiju's hard to believe but when something as tragic as this happens you normally want it out of you head as soon as possible. I am one of the jaeger pilots, I am one of the most scairy people to meet my friends say and I can understand why. I am the only pilot that can roll solo in a jaeger, most think two minds are always better than one, but they are wrong when you don't half to drift there is nothing you half to practice it is almost like I'm as fast as a human in my jaeger there is no delay when I go to throw a punch it is quick and precise, I have confirmed fourteen jaeger kills but I'm glad that I don't half to fight a Kaiju.

I wake up to the sound of an alarm I hear it calling for all of the rangers to prepare for battle the Russians are attacking the east coast and we need to defend there are only two jaegers but you are not aloud to say only when it comes to these things. I throw on my cloths and run to my battle suit and got ready to get into my jaeger her name is the same as my nickname reaper… she stands as tall as a one hundred story tower it was the smallest of all of the jaegers but it also allows me to hide in the city.

"reaper to you station asap" I heard over the intercom I ran to my station and got into my harnessing system giving my operator the thumbs up for the drop suddenly I lurched and started to fall but soon enough I connected with my jaeger I moved my fingers and saw that my jaeger did the same 'time to take out the trash' I told myself. I walked off across the bay watching for boats on my way out but soon I saw my target a t-90 was walking off in the distance. I started to run I hit the sword button and the chain came out and made a sword the t-90 saw me coming and I swear I saw it hesitate before getting into battle position but that's when everything changed…

"reaper we are picking up some unusual signatures from below the t-90 proceed with caution." He said

"thank you will do" I replied as I got within six hundred yards of the t-90 suddenly it shot in the air scaring me but then I saw it the thing we had feared for so long.

"S-sir" I said getting worried

"what's wrong reaper you're the best of the best why do you sound scared" he said angrily.

"I have spotted what appears to be a K-Kaiju…" I said now stopping my advance I looked and saw that the t-90 was fighting it suddenly it reached out and ripped the t-90 in half.

"s-sir I need reinforcements now! We have a category one! Start the clock" I said sadly as I gathered my courage and ran for the kaiju it saw me and charged as soon as we collided it grabbed my arm and ripped it off sending ripples of pain through my left arm I looked at my system manger and saw that I no longer had a left arm and there was no way to fight back properly I got in a defensive position and it leaped at me grabbing the head of my jaeger and ripping it off with no effort at all…

**Humphreys PoV**

I was walking through town when a siren went off I looked around and saw people all around me looking around confused, suddenly I saw five jets flying in formation fly over firing at something then out of the fog I saw it, a kaiju I started running to the nearest shelter I could find and went in it a tan furred woman squeezed in and for a second I didn't relies who it was until she looked at me I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"looks like we half to get back in the game huh?" she said I laughed then heard a giant 'thud' outside everyone besides me and the female ducked (ah fuck it we all know its Kate:P) but soon enough the thuds started to get fainter and fainter until we heard nothing more the doors opened and me and Kate walked out of the shelter we looked around and saw that it only hit a few of the buildings around us but it still gives you a sick feeling when you see all the bodies I saw multiple people puke me and Kate walked over to some rubble and pulled it up off of some guy that was torn in half but still living Kate looked away but I grabbed his paw.

"its going to be okay… just close your eyes and the pain will be gone" I said he followed what I said and I felt his paw go slack and cold I closed his eyes and stood up and looked at Kate

"we can't save them all Kate you know this" I said she just nodded and we continued to walk to the park helping as many wolfs as we could after helping about eight wolfs we made it to the park there was a chopper there and a few people making calls and paramedics running everywhere we walked up to the chopper and smiled sitting in the back was our commander and good friend angel she looked up and smiled at us she stood up and walked out of the chopper and gave Kate a hug and me a wink I laughed and she giggled Kate just shook her head and leaned on the chopper.

"so where did this one get dropped?" she asked angel looked down and kicked the dirt at her foot.

"he still hasn't gone down he has dropped about four jaegers and killed our best we cant stop him" she said I look at Kate and she nodded.

"Is there any other jaegers operational?" I ask her I see her smile slightly.

"yea one titan" she said I looked at Kate and she looked at me and smiled

"ready to show some of the new pilots how to kill a kaiju?" she said I just nodded and we got in the chopper taking off towards an old NASA base and then we saw it on a crawler on the way out of a giant hanger. Titan the largest of the jaegers a towering giant the only problem with Titan is it would take four pilots to drive but me and Kate can both solo…

**Time skip thirty miles north of ancreage**

"This little bugger really took down four jaegers? He is a category one! We could step on him!" Kate said angrily because we lost seven rangers to this kaiju and when she said we could step on it we really could it was only up to titans waist. I looked at Kate and she looked back at me and laughed.

"rookies" is all she said before we punched it in the side of the head sending it flying into a farm field we walked over to where we landed and looked around we saw it standing up before we grabbed it by the arms and pinned it down, it punched and scratched at the torso of titan ripping unneeded materials off.

"let's finish this shall we" Kate asked me all I did was nod and we slammed titans fist into the kaiju's face repeatedly these things really can take a hit we finally stopped our assault when its head was flat on the ground we put the corps down and I hit the button to talk to command.

"Command add another kill to our record we have dropped the kaiju" I said

"Affirmative titan please return to base for repairs out" the operator said

"Roger that" I said as we started the walk back to base.

**Hey guys I hope you like if you didn't see I am updating each of my story's as a sorry for not updating just with finals and all that was a lot of crap going on and to be honest… I got really lazy about my writing and just keep putting it off don't get me wrong I love this but its still a lot of work as im sure a lot of you know.**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on!**


End file.
